villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Fishook
Captain Fishook is a ghost enemy encountered in Luigi's Mansion 3. He is literally a ghost shark that serves as captain of his own crew. Captain Fishook resides in The Spectral Catch located on the twelfth floor of the hotel. Luigi fights him for both the thirteenth floor's elevator button and the Yellow Toad's portrait. Physical Appearance Captain Fishook resembles a shark. He has a red right eye, and his left eye is covered by an eyepatch that holds the elevator button. His tail is strangely a snake's tail. His possession of the ship's deck turns him into a literal sliding pit with eyes on the side. Biography When Luigi enters the boss's ship, he finds it empty with only the portrait of Yellow Toad. Shortly afterwards, Captain Fishook rises from the water and appears to Luigi. He reveals he has the thirteenth floor's elevator button hidden in underneath his eyepatch where his left eye should be. Captain Fishook then proceeds to take possession to the ship's deck and engages in battle with Luigi. At the end of the game, it is revealed that most ghosts in the hotel were brainwashed by King Boo, and thus were unwillling accomplices. Thus, this might also be true for Captain Fishook. However, his eventual fate remains unknown. Combat Phases 1 through 4 Captain Fishook will move around the deck trying to catch and chomp Luigi as a big wooden mouth with eyes, at the same time part as his crew (that are regular ghosts) will throw explosive barrels at Luigi to stop him enough time for Fishook to catch him. In order to defeat Fishook, Luigi has to vacuum these barrels and throw them at him the moment he opens his mouth, causing the barrel to explode inside him when he swallows it. The more damage he receives, the more angered he becomes. After eating the third barrel and exploding, Captain Fishook finally reveals himself and his crew disappears, leaving the fight to him. He prepares to battle Luigi using his hook to harm him and using his eyepatch as shield to protect himself from getting sucked in. Luigi has to wait the right moment where Fishook lifts up to the air and attacks with his hook at the spot Luigi is, getting stuck in the process. This gives Luigi the chance to flash Fishook and vacuum him. After he has his health dropped to 200, Captain Fishook repeats the first phase. The same process must be done to reveal his true form. Phase 5 After his health drops to 100 however, Fishook will become angered and possesses his whole ship to battle Luigi, starting the final phase. He will overturn the ship ninety degrees backwards with Luigi having to use the Suction Shot on a strut with a bullseye icon near the ship's bow to avoid the attack. Afterwards, his crew returns again to continue throwing explosive barrels at Luigi to protect Fishook. The same process of throwing the barrels back at Fishook to reveal him must be done whenever he opens his mouth. Phase 6 Once Fishook reveals himself again, Luigi has to wait again until the boss gets stuck with his hook at vacuum in the deck. Before getting defeated, Fishook struggles in the suction to no avail, granting Luigi the thirteenth floor's elevator button and Yellow Toad. Gallery Luigi's Mansion 3 – Captain Fishook Boss Fight (Floor 12 The Spectral Catch) Boss - Captain Fishook - Luigi's Mansion 3 Music Extended Trivia *His name could be a reference to Captain Hook, the main antagonist of Disney's Peter Pan. *Just like Amadeus Wolfgeist, Captain Fishook takes possession of an inanimate object to battle Luigi. *He, along with Polterkitty, are the only antagonists in Luigi's Mansion 3 to be animal-based ghosts. *Captain Fishook is one of the 3 bosses to guard a Toad, the other 2 were Amadeus Wolfgeist and Ug . Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Animals Category:Pirates Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned